harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vorlage Diskussion:Zauber
Frage an alle Sollen wir die Artikel über Zauber und Zaubersprüche entsprechend den veränderten Artikeln Accio und Aguamenti ändern? :(dies ist meine persönliche Antwort dazu) Mein Vorschlag ist, # die Tabelle voran zu stellen (wobei ich den Punkt "englisches Synonym" stattdessen "im Orginal" benamsen würde, weil das parallel zu allen anderen Artikeln ausdrückt, dass es kein allgemeiner englischer Begriff ist, sondern aus der engl. Buchversion stammt). #Anschließend könnten noch die Infos über die magischen Erfinder, Harrys Unterricht über diesen Zauber oder sowas kommen. #Die Anwendungsbeispiele bringen meistens bloß was, wenn sie irgendwie näher erklärt werden z.B. bei Accio, dass der Zauberspruch im Fall der Zwillinge sogar angekettete Besen losreißt. --Aragog 10:37, 4. Nov. 2010 (CET) Meine Meinung zu dem Thema dürfte klar sein, wollte nur mal kurz eine Ergänzung anbringen: das nähere Erklären bei den Anwendungen hab ich deshalb nicht gemacht, weil die Scrollbar sonst zu lang geworden wäre. Die Anwendungen sind nur dazu da, damit man weiss, wer wann einen Zauber verwendet hat, und nicht unter welchen bedingungen. Das mit dem "im Original" ist wirklich besser als das jetzige. Und fällt euch noch was besseres für "Übersetzung aus dem lateinischen" ein? Ist in meinen Augen zu lang, wusste aber nichts kürzeres. -Horkrux- 10:45, 4. Nov. 2010 (CET) Generell find ich die Idee mit der Tabelle gut, aber ich würde den Punkt Anwendungen weglassen und diese Informationen wie bisher im Artikel einarbeiten. Da ist dann auch direkt Platz ein bestimmtes Beispiel näher zu erklären. Das Scrollen in der Tabelle finde ich lästig. --Amata 18:43, 4. Nov. 2010 (CET) Noch zwei Änderungsvorschläge für die Tabelle: #Statt "Name" müsste es 2 Auflistungspunkte geben: Zauber (im Beispiel: Aufrufezauber) und Zauberspruch (im Beispiel: Accio), sonst leuchtet auch die Originalversion (= summoning charme) nicht ein. # könnten wir nicht statt dem umständlichen Übersetzung aus dem Lateinischen" einfach ''lat.: beibehalten? --Aragog 19:17, 4. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Das mit dem Scrollen hat mich auch genervt, zumal das Fenster, in dem gescrollt wird sehr klein ist. Auch finde ich die Formulierung zum Teil nicht gut, Accio wird nicht gegen, sondern auf Gegenstände angewandt. --StephenMS 19:50, 4. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Wie gesagt, ich würde die Scrollbox entfernen. Ich hätte doch auch noch andere Vorschläge: * Accio *Kategorie: Zauber / Fluch / gibs sonst noch eine? *Name : Aufrufezauber *Englisch : Summoning charm *Bedeutung: Ich rufe herbei *Herkunft : Latein / Griechisch / Keltisch Greets --StephenMS 20:08, 4. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Also wenn ich das jetzt richtig entnommen haben sind die meisten hier für eine Infobox, die Änderungen - sofern niemand noch etwas einzuwenden hat - kann ich dann gleich in die Vorlage einarbeiten. Außerdem haben viele hier angesprochen, dass sie ein Problem mit dem Scrollen haben. Das liegt eig. nur daran, dass der Kasten zu klein ist. Ich hab schon versucht ihn breiter zu machen, muss da nochmal dran rumwerkeln^^ Jedenfalls: Hättet ihr dann etwas gegen die Anwendungen in der Infobox wenn man nicht scrollen müsste? Na gut, das war StephenMS gesagt hat, mit dem Accio und gegen ist schon richtig, wusste aber zu dem Zeitpunkt keine andere Formulierung. "An" oder "bei" wär denk ich mal besser gewesen. Zum Beitrag von Amata: Wenn es etwas näheres, wichtiges zu Erklären gibt, kann man das ja in den Text einarbeiten, siehe Accio, wo die verschiedenen Umstände des Zaubers aufgeführt sind. -Horkrux- 20:34, 4. Nov. 2010 (CET) Eigentlich gefällt mir Stephens Version besser, für den Punkt Kategorie könnte man sich vom Artikel Zauberdefinitionen leiten lassen, das Problem ist nur, dass die Einteilungen auf Englisch sind und es keine genauen Übersetzungen gibt. @-Horkrux-: ohne Scrollen fände ich es zwar besser, aber noch schöner ist es meiner Meinung nach, wenn Anwendung und evt. Erklärung zusammenstehen und das ist nun mal am besten im Text möglich. --Amata 20:46, 4. Nov. 2010 (CET) @Amata: Nur in etwa der hälfte der Fälle ist doch eine genaue Erklärung notwendig. Grade bei Zaubersprüchen wie Avada Kedavra: was will man noch genau erklären? Da gibts in der Regel keine besonderen Umstände. Ist es nicht einfach praktischer, alle Anwendungen in einer kleinen scrollbox zu haben, als für jede noch so kleine Anwendung einen Fließtext zu schreiben? Wenn ein besonderer Umstand ist, kann man das in den Text miteinbauen, aber man muss doch nicht jede noch so kleine Anwendung beschreiben. Da reicht wer gegen wen und die Referenz dazu. -Horkrux- 20:55, 4. Nov. 2010 (CET) :1.Wenn "nur" bei der Hälfte eine Erklärung nötig ist, was willst Du dann machen? Nur die Hälfte der Anwendungen in die Info-Box aufnehmen und die andere Hälfte woanders aufführen und erläutern? Dann wären die Anwendungen getrennt, was ich erst recht hässlich fände. Die Anwendungen, bei denen Erklärungen nötig sind, diese in der Info-Box mit aufführen UND im Fließtext noch einmal mit Erläuterungen? Dann wäre doppelte Arbeit und macht keine Freude. Was machen wir denn mit Zaubersprüchen, die ständig angewandt werden? Nehmen wir dann nur die wichtigsten Anwendungen? Und wenn, wären die wichtigsten nicht die, bei denen Erläuterungen notwendig sind? :2.Gerade bei Avada Kedavra gibt es die meisten Punkte, bei denen etwas zu erklären ist, bei jeder Anwendung, bei der nicht sofort jemand tot umfällt müsste dann erklart werden warum: verfehlt, in Deckung gegangen, Statue dazwischen, nicht genug Hass, falscher Zauberstab ... :3.Du hast es schon richtig verstanden, vor allem das Scrollen nervt, aber auch ein nicht zu scrollender Kasten ist ... nicht schön. :4. Ich hätte die Erläuterungen schon gerne in dem Artikel. Referenzen in allen Ehren, mir ist ein lesbarer Text mit allen Informationen lieber, als dieses bescheuerte hin- und herspringende Geklicke. Noch nen Fensterchen auf, noch mal referiert und nochmal geklickt, am Ende weis man nicht mehr wo man her kommt. Lieber lesbar, als state-of-art sein. Da braucht auch nicht die: "andere Wikis machen das auch so"-Keule rausgeholt werden. Die machen es nämlich auch nicht überall, meistens bei Informationen, die den Umfang im Fliestext sprengen würden, oder bei Quellenangaben mit Buchtitel, Autor und Verlag, zu denen es keine eigenen Artikel im Wiki gibt. Bei uns sind es weniger Quellenangaben, als die Hilfe: "Hier kannst Du genauer nachlesen, in welcher Situation es war" :Also keine Anwendungsbox, keine Erweiterung der Referenzen, aber Einsatz der InfoBox in Zaubern. Greets --StephenMS 08:59, 5. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Na gut, schließlich seid ihr hier ja schon länger dabei. Wenn ich dann die Anwendungen entferne, würde dann der Rest passen, von der Formulierung her usw.? -Horkrux- 11:39, 5. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::Vielleicht könntest Du mal die überarbeitete Info-Box in dem ACCIO Artikel so einarbeiten, wie du ihn füllen würdest. Dann ist es verständlicher, als wenn man die Info-Box leer bespricht. Ansonsten gefällt sie mir. --StephenMS 11:56, 5. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::::Ich hab mir mal erlaubt, noch die erste Anwendung in die Box zu tun, oder soll ich das wieder entfernen? -Horkrux- 12:00, 5. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::::Beispiel wurde bei Accio gemacht, das dort angewandte Schema würde ich auch gerne bei den anderen Zaubersprüchen verwenden. Falls es bei einer Anwendung kein Funktionsbeispiel oder so gibt, mach ich halt die Überschrift "Weitere Anwendungen". Irgendwelche Einwände? -Horkrux- :Paar Änderungsvorschläge bei der Vorlage: #Was ist mit der Unterscheidung Zauber und Zauberspruch? Sie könnte vielleicht in den (irreführend benannten s.u.) Punkt "Kat." #Kat. muss anders benannt werden, sonst ist nicht klar, ob es sich um eine der Systemkategorien handelt oder was sonst. Alternativvorschlag: Statt "Name": Zauberspruch, statt "Kat.": mag. Anwendung=(z.B. Aufrufezauber) sonst auch: Fluch, Verwünschung... #Statt "Band": 1. Anwendung #Im Artikel bin ich gegen nichtssagende Überschriften wie "Allgemein" oder "Sonstiges" Wenn tatsächlich die Abschnitte zu Filmen oder Spielen auf eine Stufe mit den allgemeinen Infos gehoben werden, müssten wir parallel dazu die Überschrift "... in den Büchern" wählen. s. Accio Noch ein Vorschlag: Bringts optisch was, die Anwendungsbeispiele in was kastenähnliches zu setzen (nicht in eine Scrollbox, sondern in optisch unterschiedene Kästen unter die jeweiligen Textpassagen s. Accio-Artikel?)--Aragog 14:44, 5. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Dringende Unterscheidung: Der Name ist nicht Accio, sondern Aufrufezauber, was dann auch zur englischen Übersetzung passt. Denn ausgeführt wird der Zauber auch im Englischen mit Accio. Dann könnte dort stehen Zauberspruch: Accio, Name: Aufrufezauer, englisch: sum....! ::Die Beispiele wie hier in den verschiedenen Funktionen unterzubringen finde ich auch problematisch, da es diese Unterscheidungen in anderen Zaubern nicht gibt. --StephenMS 15:31, 5. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::Box wurde geändert. Zum Beispiel Accio: Accio fälllt ja unter "Charms", aber was für ein deutsches Wort soll ich dafür hernehmen, da wo jetzt "Zauber" steht? Wenn ein Spruch bspw. unter "Curse" fällt, schreib ich bei mag. Anwendung "Fluch" hin, aber wie siehts für die anderen Sachen aus? Könnt ihr mir da so eine kleine Liste machen, welches deutsches Wort ich für das jeweils englische hernehmen soll? -Horkrux- 16:01, 5. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::Habe hier nochmal das Schema für die Zaubersprüche angelegt und würde gerne nochmal ein Statement bekommen, damit ich das dann mal bei den Artikeln umsetzen kann. -Horkrux- 17:56, 5. Nov. 2010 (CET) Vielleicht sollten wir uns darauf einigen, dass in die Box die ERSTE Erwähnung des entsprechenden Zaubers kommt-- wie z. B. "Accio" wird in HP 6/ Kap. 2 das erste Mal erwähnt. Die (wichtigsten?) Anwendungsbeispiele im Fließtext ergänzen, mit Buchangabe und Kap. wie gehabt. Zu deiner anderen Bitte ---lies mal Zauberdefinitionen nach. --Ayla 19:03, 5. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Accio wird doch nicht das erste mal in HP6 erwähnt...? Und kommt erwähnen und Anwenden nicht auf dasselbe hinaus? Wegen Zauberdefinitionen: Wegen der Seite stell ich ja meine Frage, hab das vielleich blöd formuliert. Jedenfalls, wenn ich beim Babbelfluch ganz oben in der Box "Fluch" hinschreibe (da wo jetzt bei Accio "Zauber" steht), welches deutsche Wort soll ich dann bei z.B. "Jinx" hinschreiben? Verwünschung? Und was aber dann bei "Charms"? Da macht ja dann die deutsche Übersetzung keinen Sinn. -Horkrux- 19:13, 5. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Ok ok, es tut mir leid, ich habe mich verschrieben, im Artikel steht es ja richtig drin HP 4/Kap. 6. Nein, erwähnen und anwenden kommt nicht auf dasselbe heraus. Bei "Aguamenti" habe ich es nachgelesen, erwähnt wird der Zauber in HP 6/11 das erste Mal, angewendet wird der Zauber erst in HP 6/26, wenn sich dann die erste Erwähnung und Anwendung decken ist es ja egal. Wie willst du etwas übersetzen, wenn es kein deutsches Wort dafür gibt ?? --Ayla 19:42, 5. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Öhmm... und was wäre dann ein Lösungsvorschlag? Entweder ich mach das ganz auf Deutsch oder ganz auf Englisch, aber dann müsste ich bei "Fluch" halt Curse hinschreiben. -Horkrux- 20:26, 5. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Ich finde, auch im Deutschen ist es ein Unterschied zwischen Zauber und Fluch, deshalb würd ich es so auch halten. Die Box gefällt mir ja ganz gut, nur eine klitzekleine Änderung, ich würde "Im Original" schreiben, also groß geschrieben. Eine Übersetzung bietet sich ja immer an, sei es auch etwas frei, Alohomora : "öffne dich". Auch wenn mir jetzt nix einfällt, das mit einer "Übersetzung" in Einklang zu bringen. --StephenMS 01:03, 6. Nov. 2010 (CET) Es muss in den Artikel NICHT stehen --In den Büchern--- das ist selbstverständlich, es werden nur die Abweichungen in den Filmen, Spielen und was es sonst noch so gibt in der Harry Potter Welt angeführt. --Ayla 10:21, 6. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Wichtige Frage: Welchen Zweck erfüllt es, wenn die Box bei einigen Zaubern wie Aguamenti hinzugefügt, bei anderen wie Protego aber weggelassen wird? Wie wird das gerechtfertigt? Theoretisch müssten dann auch alle anderen Zauberartikel eine Infobox bekommen. Außerdem sollten wir durch die prägnanten Tabellenhinweise keinesfalls selbige Information im eigentlichen Artikel herausnehmen, erst recht nicht, wenn es sich um einen strittigen Punkt handelt. --Selkie Lefay 14:28, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Darf ich anmerken, dass ich das einfügen der Infobox in allen Zaubern nicht in einer Minute erledigen kann ;-) -Horkrux- 14:31, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Sollten wir die Box auch bei Spielzaubern hinzufügen? Wäre dann reine Formalitätssache.. --Selkie Lefay 14:33, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Öhm... Spielzauber? -Horkrux- 14:34, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Zauber wie Melofors oder Flipendo^^. --Selkie Lefay 14:37, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Achso^^ ja, die Box wird generell in alle Zauber eingebaut, auch Filmzauber usw. Mit der Box wird in den entsprechenden Zauberartikel auch noch ein Schema eingebaut, dass du an den überarbeiteten Artikeln sehen kannst. -Horkrux- 14:40, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) Sollten wir vielleicht auch die Farbe eines Zaubers/Fluches in die Vorlage aufnehmen? --Selkie Lefay 18:44, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) Unterscheidung von Rowlings Zaubern Die Zauber, die Rowling selbst erfunden hat, sollten dringend anders aussehen, als Spiel und Filmzauber (Die haben normalerweise auch keine eigenen Artikel). Wenn die Farbe des Lichtblitzes beim Zaubern im Buch genannt wird, gehört sie in den Abschnitt "Funktion". Wenn das im Film oder Spiel anders ist, gehört es in die entsprechenden Abschnitte. --Aragog 19:11, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Hab gerade gesehen, dass Selkie Lefay diese Unterscheidung im Artikel Avifors so gemacht hat und finde es gut so. --Aragog 20:36, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) Originalname? Mir ist aufgefallen, dass bei einigen Zaubern wie Episkey oder Descendo bei "im Original" der Zauberspruch steht wie er im Englischen verwendet wird. Meistens wird aber das Original des Namens des Zaubers dort angegeben (z. B. Accio). Ich wäre da für eine Vereinheitlichung. Ich würde es so wie bei Accio machen, weil das von der Reihenfolge in der Tabelle her logisch ist. Problematisch wird das nur bei Zaubern, wo dann der Zauberspruch im Englischen anders ist wie Amnesia oder Meteolohex recanto. Wie soll das gehandhabt werden? --Amata 14:00, 1. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Also ich hab bei denen, wo beides -Bezeichnung und Zauberspruch- anders ist als in der Übersetzung, beides in die "Original"-Zeile reingepackt. Bei den Meisten gibt es sowieso nur eines von beiden, wenn überhaupt und ich finde, wenn wir das nochmal aufteilen, wird die ganze Tabelle noch größer und wenn da so viele Leerzeilen drin sind, sieht das so uninformiert aus ^^ LG--Hauselfe Lilian 17:33, 1. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Soll dann aber bei gleichem Zauberspruch im Original und in der Übersetzung in der Originalzeile der Zauberspruch raus? Also z. B. bei Episkey und Descendo. Ich wär dafür, weil das bei den meisten Zaubern schon so ist und es so auch übersichtlicher ist. --Amata 20:05, 1. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Vorschlag: Falls die Originalbezeichnung von der deutschen Variante abweicht, steht es in der Spalte Zauberspruch bzw. Name in Klammer und Kursiv. Die Spalte Im Original könnte man sich so sparen. Falls das ok ist, könnte ich die Vorlage entsprechend umbauen. Auch könnte ich machen, dass Leerzeilen nicht angezeigt werden und das erste Vorkommen mittels Vorlage:Quelle (durch Angabe von Buch und Kapitel) gebildet wird. Was haltet ihr davon? --Klapper 22:01, 1. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Fände ich ne super Idee, vor allem, wenn es die Leerzeilen dann nicht anzeigt. Ich hab halt beim ersten bearbeiten die Leerzeilen dringelassen, weil ich die englische Version nicht haben und Ayla einige Sachen für mich nachgesehen hat =) sonst hätten wir nicht gewusst, was noch fehlt. LG --Hauselfe Lilian 09:45, 2. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, gefällt mir auch, damit wäre das Problem gelöst und übersichtlicher wird es auch. --Amata 13:47, 2. Sep. 2011 (UTC)